Destiny's Call
by Water Angel
Summary: What if Gren hadn’t been killed? What if he had left Street at The Flat Planet after killing that woman? What if he really had feeling's for Street
1. Chapter 1

Title: Destiny's Call Author: Water Angel Email: water_angel_amy@yahoo.com Spoilers: Up to Entombed Rating: Disclaimers: I own nothing. Summary: What if Gren hadn't been killed? What if he had left Street at The Flat Planet after killing that woman?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
After talking with Renee, Street waited for Gren to return. She was filled with mixed emotions, she knew what the Atavus were capable of, Renee had told her that Gren killed Pax. But she had strong feelings for Gren, feelings she thought he returned.  
  
A sharp scream brought Street sharply out of her thoughts. She ran down to the lower level, needing to know what the problem was. Street was brought up short by the sight of a man holding a dead woman. A woman who had cleave marks on her chest.  
  
Street looked around for Gren and caught a brief glance of the black coat they had taken for him, walking out the back entrance.  
  
"Street!" Renee called out from the entrance, where people were pushing past her, trying to leave.  
  
"It was Gren," Street said unnecessarily, a sinking feeling in her heart.  
  
"I know," Renee nodded. "Be glad it wasn't you." She pulled Street around to face her. "This was a really stupid thing you did, Street."  
  
"I know Renee." Street said looking away. "I know, it was stupid, just blame it on hormones." She tried to lighten the mood. "Look, lets just head back to the lair. Gren's long gone by now and we shouldn't go after him when we don't know what's happening."  
  
"The first sensible thing you've said all day." Renee agreed.  
  
Renee and Street turned toward the exit and into and alley where Renee had left the shuttle, neither of them noticing the pair of dark eyes watching them from the shadows.  
  
******  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" Renee asked Street as they entered the lair.  
  
Street nodded and tried to smile. "Sure. I just have to be care of who I'm going to fall for next time, aren't I?" She grinned at Renee. "At least I can be sure he's not going to obsess over me, like Howlyn does about you."  
  
Renee frowned. "How can you be sure?"  
  
"Back at the station he was talking about his mate, how the soldier had killed her. Now that I look back in it, there was anger in his eyes. He holds a grudge against humanity, big time."  
  
Renee nodded and started moving around the lair, while Street worked in her computers, trying to find where Gren was, if he had reached the mothership yet.  
  
"What do you suppose they were doing down there?" Street wondered out loud.  
  
"What do you mean?" Renee asked, somehow knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.  
  
"There were only two of them down there." Street started. "At the other hive there were more."  
  
"A lot more." Renee agreed.  
  
"So why were there only two at this hive?" Street asked. "Maybe they were guarding something."  
  
Renee's eyes widened. "And if they were, and the Atavus didn't have it on him, then as soon as he gets to the mothership, they're going to go get it." She walked over to Street at the computers. "We need to know where Gren is."  
  
Street was frantically typing on her computer. "I've hacked into the mothership's portal log. If they've sent someone to The Flat Planet, we know they'll be going for Gren. Wait! A portal just went to The Flat Planet."  
  
"They obviously heard about the dead girl." Renee surmised. "Come on, we have to get whatever it is before they do. It's probably still at Stonehenge."  
  
"That is, if there's something to get." Street said, as they made their way to the shuttle.  
  
*****  
  
"Gren," Howlyn said, approaching one of his guardians. "Do you have the mapping crystal?"  
  
Gren bent his head in submission. "No, my King. The women took me when I was still in my stasis pod. The crystal had been knocked from its perch, down a hole, when I was fighting the soldier that came to the hive and killed my mate."  
  
Howlyn nodded. "Yes, we found her body. Do you know how the solider could overcome one of my best warriors?"  
  
Gren shook his head, anger coming into his eyes. "Not precisely. From what I could gather, he broke her stasis pod and killed her when she was still partially trapped."  
  
Howlyn made a shriek of disgust. "Humans, that is the only way they would be able to defeat us." He turned away from the window that allowed him to see the earth, and back to Gren. "Do you believe the mapping crystal remains where it fell?"  
  
"Yes, my King. I did not let on to the humans that I had been guarding something." He grinned to himself. "They should be back at their lair, one disappointed I'm not dead, the other sad because I left her."  
  
"So it is true. You used Juliet Street's emotions to free yourself."  
  
Gren nodded in conformation. "As much as it pains me to admit it, I could not have got out of that freezing hell if not for her."  
  
Howlyn gave grin and shriek of approval. "Yes, we all must do what needs to be done in order to continue our own lives. Now we must return to get the mapping crystal."  
  
"We need to take a human with us," Gren started.  
  
"Why?" Howlyn demanded.  
  
"The crystal fell down a very cold hole." Gren explained. "It would be very difficult for one of us to go down there."  
  
"Sandoval!" Howlyn called out. "You will accompany us to the chamber."  
  
"For what reason?" Sandoval questioned.  
  
"Because I require it of you!" Howlyn hiss/shrieked. "Do you know if Miss Palmer was killed in the explosion?"  
  
"Cannot be confirmed. We didn't say around long enough to find out."  
  
"She's alive." Gren confirmed. "She entered that club just as I was leaving."  
  
"She is very skilled at eluding me." Howlyn said to himself.  
  
Gren watched his king, not knowing why he reacted this way to the blonde, who, in his eyes was hard and cold. Now, Street on the other hand was someone he could get used to. Strong in her own right but sweet and.Gren shook himself, he shouldn't be thinking this way. She was human, the same species as the one who killed his mate. But she was different that other humans, even though he had only met few humans since coming out of stasis, he knew that. She brought out something in him that he had not even felt with his mate.  
  
"Gren," Howlyn's voice jerked Gren out of his thoughts. "We must go,"  
  
"Yes, my King." Gren followed Howlyn as they prepared to leave.  
  
******  
  
"Where do you think it could be?" Street asked as her and Renee entered the hive, again.  
  
"Well, it's probably something small enough to fit in your hand."  
  
"What makes you think that Sandoval and Howlyn didn't get it when they came here the first time?" Street asked. "We could be wasting our time here."  
  
"If they had got it the first time around, Sandoval wouldn't have come after us at the research station." Renee answered as she moved around the chamber, flashlight in hand.  
  
"What about down here?" Street called from standing over a hole. "If it had fallen down here the Atavus wouldn't go after it, it's too cold."  
  
"You're right." Renee said. "I'm going down." She started setting up a rope to enable her to go down, she secured one end to a large rock in the centre of the chamber and tied the other end around her waist, and moved towards the hole.  
  
"Make sure you check under the rocks and dirt." Street called down to Renee. "If it's been down there a few hundred years there'd be build up."  
  
"Just the thing I wanted to do." Renee muttered to herself, as she reached the floor of the hole, and started to rifle around in the dirt.  
  
It took her a few minutes, but she eventually found a small green crystal. "Street! I think I've found it. Help me out of here."  
  
Renee felt the rope tighten, and quickly tucked the crystal into her pocket.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Renee asked as she pulled herself out of the hole.  
  
However, the person who answered her was not Street, but Howlyn. "Thankyou, Renee, you saved us a bit of work."  
  
Renee quickly looked for Street, who was being held by Gren, his hand over her mouth and her eyes wide in fear.  
  
Renee tried to back away, and draw her pistol, but Howlyn grabbed her arm, hard enough to stop her from getting away, but not to hurt.  
  
"What is this thing exactly?" Renee asked, figuring she may as well get some answered before.well before whatever was going to happen, happened.  
  
"It's a mapping crystal." Howlyn answered. "Gren and his mate were the guardians. It holds the locations of many other hives.  
  
Renee felt a cold chill down her spine. More hives meant more Atavus, one thing the human race did not need. "Couldn't you remember where you put them?" Renee taunted.  
  
Howlyn hissed at what he knew was a direct dig at him. "As I'm sure you probably know, the earth has moved a bit in three million years."  
  
Street stayed as still as possible, trying to draw a little attention to herself as possible, even though Gren was holding her.  
  
Sandoval and the Atavus had appeared out of nowhere. One minute Street had been alone, the next, someone had grabbed her around the waist and covered her mouth to stop her from calling out to Renee.  
  
Street watched as Howlyn and Renee 'conversed' in their strange way, all the while feeling awkward at being held by Gren. He had removed his hand from her mouth to her shoulder, while his other hand remained around her waist. She didn't know why he felt he had to hold her; it wasn't like she was going anywhere.  
  
But having his arm around her reminded her of their kiss, well kisses actually. The first one at the station and the other at The Flat Planet. When she kissed gin she felt something she had never felt before. But it's probably just because he's an alien, Street thought to herself, a pheromone pumping alien.  
  
Street mentally shook herself out of her thoughts and back to the situation at hand.  
  
It looked like that Renee and Howlyn had finished arguing and seemed to be just glaring at one another, not really knowing the next move.  
  
Howlyn seemed to make up his mind. "Come, we're leaving." He said, pulling Renee along with him. "Gren, you can do what you wish with the girl, but decide now. Kill her or keep her, it's your choice." He dragged a protesting Renee up the ladder they had brought and into the shuttle.  
  
Street stayed quiet as everyone else filed out, until it was just her and Gren. She didn't know what he was going to do, but her mind was telling her that he would probably kill her. She heard the sharp 'shicking' sound as he released his cleaves, and closed her eyes, trying to prepare herself for the pain she knew was to come.  
  
But there was no pain.  
  
Gren actually left her and went to stand over the body of his mate. He knelt down beside her, before running his cleaves over her body, where it began to disintegrate.  
  
Street watched on in amazement. She hadn't known that cleaves could dissolve a body.  
  
Gren turned back to her and grabbed her arm on the way to the ladder. "I've decided to keep you." He stated obnoxiously. "Feel grateful."  
  
For some unknown reason, even knowing it wasn't going to help her, Street started struggling. But that didn't even faze the Atavus guardian, who simply tightened his grip and dragged her up the ladder and into an unknown fate.  
  
END CHAPTER 1  
  
Please reply this is my first EFC fic. All reviews would be grateful. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Gren didn't know what was going through his head when he decided to keep Street. he just knew that he couldn't kill her.  
  
As her dragged her back onto the shuttle waiting to take them back to the mothership, she pulled at his hand that was wrapped around her wrist.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Street demanded, as she stopped struggling, because it seemed to be getting her nowhere.  
  
"Because I can," Gren stated imperiously as they entered the shuttle.  
  
Street saw the Renee had been tied to one of the chairs. Probably put up one hell of a fight, Street thought, admiring her friend.  
  
"Will you remain in you seat or will we have to tie you up as well?" Howlyn asked of her as they prepared to leave.  
  
"I'll stay," Street said quickly, not wanting to be tied down. She glanced over and Howlyn and thought she could see the faint mark of nails down the side of his face. Marks that were healing by the moment. She smiled to herself, good on you Renee.  
  
Gren nodded in approval and led her to the seat next to him.  
  
Street sat down and remained quiet during the short ride to the mothership.  
  
Renee, however, couldn't stop throwing out comments here and there, to Howlyn, who, it seemed to Street was beginning to lose it.  
  
It only took a few minutes to get to the ship, and the next thing Street knew, Gren was pulling her off the shuttle and leading her away. "Where are you taking me?" Street hated the small tremor in her voice,  
  
"Somewhere you can't get away. But I can assure you it's bigger than where you put me."  
  
"That's comforting," Street remarked sarcastically.  
  
Gren didn't comment, but kept pulling her along. The set of rooms Howlyn had given him would do fine for his purpose. The door had a voice- activated lock; even Street wouldn't be able to break. He smiled to himself. She wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"I was the one who got you out." Street reminded him, as the walls seemed to fly by at an alarming rate. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"I'm an Atavus, it's what we do." Gren reached his rooms, pulled her inside and commanded the doors to lock. He turned to Street, a smiled on his face. "Here we are. Home sweet home."  
  
"This is not my home." Street jerked her arm out of his grasp.  
  
"It is until I say otherwise." Gren informed her imperiously.  
  
Street moved as far away from him as the room would allow, taking in her surroundings in the process. The room was large, bigger then her entire trailer, with a large old-fashioned bed dominating one corner. There were also planet everywhere, and the room was hot, almost like a greenhouse.  
  
"Nice place you have here," Street said, turning around to face Gren.  
  
Gren was leaning against one of the walls, arms folded over his chest. "It is a bit more comfortable than the freezing cage you had me in earlier."  
  
Street didn't know how to respond, so she didn't.  
  
Gren slowly straightened from the wall and began moving towards Street. "You know," he started almost conversationally. "You would make a good mate."  
  
"Mate?" Street asked hesitantly. "What makes you think that?" Every step Gren took towards her, she took one back, until her back hit the wall and she had nowhere else to go.  
  
Gren nodded. "You have strength and you're your own person, but you still need someone. Someone like me." He grinned and stopped moving, barely two inches separating them.  
  
"Someone like you?" Street raised her eyebrows, trying to sound disbelieving, but there was a slight tremor in her voice. "I hate to break it to you, but I don't date aliens, especially one's that are trying to take over my race, and you would probably kill me sooner or later." She forced herself to break eye contact.  
  
"I told you back at the research station that I would never hurt you." He reached up and ran the back of his hand down the side of her face. "And I meant it."  
  
Street drew in an unsteady breath, hating herself for feeling this way. But now she knew hoe Renee felt when she had been here with Howlyn the first time.  
  
As Gren leaning into Street, his eyes seemed to grow bigger, holding her hostage.  
  
"No," Street whispered unconvincingly as Gren's lips touched hers.  
  
It wasn't the first time they had kissed. But the other kisses were nothing compared to this. His entire mouth took possession of hers. His tongue demanding and taking control.  
  
Street couldn't help herself, her hands moved up his chest, and around his neck, pulling him closer as she ran her hands through his silky hair.  
  
Gren grinned to himself. Her reaction to him was strong, just as he knew it would be. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. His body hardening as it came in full contact with hers.  
  
Street gasped into his mouth as she felt the full extent of his desire.  
  
This was wrong, Street thought to herself. She shouldn't be doing this, not with him. But even as she had those thoughts she was pulling him closer, trying to get as much of his as possible.  
  
Gren growled in pleasure, pulling her away from the wall and towards the bed, where he really wanted to be.  
  
Street didn't react as they changed locations; she was too wrapped up in Gren. His mouth on hers. His hands roaming her body. As much as she knew this was wrong, she wanted it.  
  
As Gren laid her down on the bed, he impatiently pulled at her jacked, and Street was only too happy to take it off for him. He wasn't, however, as patient with her shirt, which he just ripped off her.  
  
Street was a bit startled by his reaction and tried to pull back, but Gren held onto her firmly, his hands moving to the button of her pants.  
  
His fingers undid the buttons slowly, almost prolonging the moment he had wanted to rush inly seconds ago.  
  
By this time Street was breathing heavily. She was naked to the waist, while Gren was still fully clothed.  
  
Gren finally pulled the tight pants free from her body, actually please to find that Street wasn't wearing anything underneath.  
  
Street pulled away from him slightly and tugged at his exo-suit. "Off," she practically growled, her voice husky.  
  
Gren grinned and complied, his eyes filled with heat. In the heat of passion Street was acting like an Atavus female, her reaction pleased him greatly.  
  
It was when Gren's naked body touched hers once more that Street felt a moment of shock and realisation at what she was doing. She tried to struggled and pull away, but Gren just held her tighter and moved his hands down her body, where she was ready for him, and all her resistance melted away.  
  
Gren moved his mouth across her face to whisper in her ear. "You can't fight what you want, Juliet. This is meant to be." As he said the word he knew they were true. He had never felt this way with his previous mate. What he had with Street was different. They were lifemates, bonded mind, body and soul. "You're mine."  
  
Street barely heard his words; she was too caught up in the sensations Gren was creating as his body entered hers.  
  
Gren kept the pace slow, pulling his mouth away as he looked into her eyes. Her pupils were so dilated that her irises were almost non-existent. He gradually quickened the pace and moved his mouth back to hers.  
  
Street felt sensations building and building until she felt she was going to explode. She didn't even panic when she heard Gren's cleaves come out of when he moved them over the side of her face and down her body.  
  
"Please," Street whispered, not knowing exactly what she was asking for.  
  
Gren seemed to know because his eyes locked with hers once more and his gaze became feral. Holding Street's face in his hands he sped up his thrusts even more.  
  
If it were possible Street felt herself building more and her peak was the longest and greatest she had even experienced.  
  
Gren felt her muscles clamping around him and couldn't hold back any longer. With a loud shriek he came, spilling his seed inside Street, as he kept his eyes on hers and felt his energy enter her.  
  
Street went limp beneath him, passing out from the pleasure and intensity.  
  
Gren leaned down, kissed her forehead and left the bed. He re-dressed and walked around the room, restless. Street would be out for at least a few hours, giving him time to talk to his king and brethren, warning them away from his new mate.  
  
Gren smiled, Street would be angry at what he had done, but she had little choice in the matter. When an Atavus male chose a mate, the female didn't have to agree with the union. The males were the dominants.  
  
He left his quarters, locking the door firmly behind him. He was going to talk to his brethren, and he needed to be back before his mate woke. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Street was woken up by a soft banging on the door. She looked around the room for Gren, but luckily he wasn't there. She quickly threw on her clothes and ran to the door.  
  
"Renee?" Street called a little uncertainly.  
  
"Street!" Renee whispered. "Are you okay? Can you get the door open?"  
  
Street looked at the control panel. "It's a voice activated lock, it might take a while."  
  
"We don't have much time. Howlyn's bound to wake up soon." Renee told her, cautiously looking up and down the hallway.  
  
"Alright," Street started taking the control panel apart, pulling out wires and re-connecting them with others. A few minutes later the door slid open silently showing Renee impatiently waiting on the other side.  
  
"Let's go." She spun around and started running for the launch bay, expecting Street to follow.  
  
Street looked back into the room, staring at the bed she had just left, before making her decision. "It's for the best." She murmured to herself, and took off after Renee.  
  
It was when they entered the launch bay and looked for the right shuttle that a loud shriek came from behind them.  
  
Howlyn and Gren were running down the corridor, fast approaching the entrance to the launch bay.  
  
Street took a quick detour to the control system and locked down the doors just as Howlyn and Gren reached them. Loud bangs were heard on the other side as they tried, without success to break the door.  
  
"Street, come on!" Renee called from one of the shuttles.  
  
Street quickly ran to the shuttle and found her seat just as Renee flew out of the mothership.  
  
"They're going to follow us." Renee predicted. "You better hold on."  
  
"We'll be fine." Street said, looking behind her as the mothership got smaller and smaller. "They won't be able to get to the shuttle for a while. Make the inter-dimensional jump. They won't find us."  
  
"You're the hacker." Renee said, preparing the shuttle for the jump.  
  
"Yes, I am." Street said to herself, a little sadly as the ship made the jump into inter-dimensional space.  
  
*******  
  
Street had asked Renee to drop her off at her trailer. The Atavus didn't know where it was, so she felt safe there.  
  
She felt a little depressed about leaving Gren, her head knew it was for the best, but her heart wanted her to go back.  
  
Street didn't know that her that her life was going to get more interesting as time went by.  
  
*********  
  
(Two months later)  
  
Authors notes: I've switched the episodes around a little bit. The episode at the spa comes after Atavus High and Deep Sleep. And in the spa they don't blow up the boiler, just the chamber room.  
  
In the two months that Street had left Gren, Renee and Street had been dealing with the Atavus as best they could.  
  
They had dealt with a time jumping Atavus, a cult of kids that worshipped them and stopped a hospital from using coma stat humans as a food source.  
  
But now they had a problem. A woman had died when Renee was trying to save her, leaving her baby without a mother, and Renee was loosing it.  
  
So Street decided a little relaxation would be good, for both of them. She booked them into a very prestigious Health Spa that would guarantee their privacy.  
  
Renee had been extremely reluctant to hand over her weapons, especially her energy knife. But eventually they were cleared to wander around the spa.  
  
Street convinced Renee to take a relaxation bath and decided to take a loo around the hotel and spa.  
  
It was a beautiful place, quiet and serene. The perfect place to unwind. With Renee suffering from battle fatigue, they had been sitting ducks back in the city. Street hoped that this weekend would help Renee move past the tragedy.  
  
A wave of dizziness forced Street to stop and sit down in one of the chair conveniently placed in the halls.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Street wondered to herself. Over the past few weeks she had been feeling weak and tired. With dizzy spells coming out of nowhere, Street was worried. At first she had thought it was because of what happened with Gren, maybe he had done something to her. But now she wasn't so sure.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss Smith?" A voice asked from above her..  
  
Street looked into the face of Sophie Speekman, thinking that the woman was a little off. Probably from all the herbs she's around all day, she thought.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired."  
  
"Why don't you come and-" Sophie was cut off by screaming coming from the bathing room.  
  
"That's Renee," Street jumped up from her chair and ran back to Renee's location, where she found her screaming about and Atavus behind the wall and being held by two attendants. It took Street and the attendants half an hour to calm Renee down and get her back to her room, where Street convinced her to get some rest.  
  
*******  
  
After leaving Renee, Street went back to the bathing room, looking around where Renee said the wall moved. Part of her hoping that her friend was right, another part wanting it to be a hallucination.  
  
Street couldn't find anything that would suggest that the wall moved.  
  
"Are you looking for something, Miss Smith?" Sophie asked from behind her.  
  
Street spun around, her hand going over her heart, which was pounding erratically. "You startled me."  
  
Sophie smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention. But was there something you required."  
  
Street shook her head. "I promised Renee I'd look at this wall. This impenetrable wall." She muttered, mainly to herself.  
  
"That's because it's just a wall. There is nothing behind it."  
  
Street nodded in agreement. "I know that. But it made Renee feel better that I was coming down here." She put a hand to her head as another dizzy spell passed over her.  
  
Sophie but her hand under her elbow and steered her to a seat. "You look tired, why don't you take one of my baths, you'll feel better, I promise."  
  
Street didn't need much convincing. "It couldn't hurt." She remained in her seat as Sophie ran the bath and added different oils.  
  
"It's ready." Sophie said, moving away and closing the curtains.  
  
"Thankyou," Street called to her quickly retreating form. She tied her hair up, removed her robe and stepped into the warm water, sighing as it soothed aching muscles.  
  
Street didn't know how long she lay there, but she didn't want to move. The water relaxed her and she was feeling better than she had in months.  
  
She was so relaxed and tired that she didn't even hear the spa door open, close and lock.  
  
It wasn't until the curtain was violently ripped aside, that Street realised she wasn't alone anymore. Se gasped, half rising out of the tub, but immediately sitting down again, partly because she was naked and the other part was shock.  
  
It was Gren who had ripped open the curtain. He was standing there imperiously, grinning as he took in her situation.  
  
He moved towards Street, running his hand through the water, lightly touching her knee.  
  
Street remained still, afraid to move, afraid of what he was going to do to her.  
  
Gren knelt beside the tub, his eyes never leaving hers. "Did you really think that I would let you go for long? You're mine, for eternity."  
  
The last words were spoken against her mouth before he took her lips in a deep kiss.  
  
Street moaned and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck. Half of her was screaming to pull away, but there was something inside her that had craved this since she left the mothership.  
  
Gren pulled away, smiling smugly. "You know this is what your want. Why did you fight it? Why did you leave? You were meant for me, Juliet."  
  
Street visibly swallowed. "How did you find us?" She asked, still nervous.  
  
Gren wordlessly looked towards the opposite wall.  
  
It took Street only seconds to link it up. "Renee was right. There's something behind that wall."  
  
"A hybrid chamber."  
  
Street's eyes widened in fear. "You're not going to-"  
  
"Put you in there?" Gren finished for her, stroking the side of her face. "There are many advantages to being an Atavus, you'll see."  
  
He reached into the bath, pulling Street out and setting her on her feet. He grabbed her robe and pulling her towards that wall that would lead to the hybrid chamber.  
  
Street pulled on his hand and pleaded with him. "Gren please. I'll stay with you, please don't turn me into a hybrid." She came around to stand in front of him, her free hand reaching up to his face. "Please, Gren."  
  
Gren smiled. "It'll be better this way. You'll feel like you've never felt before."  
  
"But I don't want it. I promise I'll never try to leave again. Please I-" she gasped and grabbed her stomach, her knees buckling.  
  
Gren caught her, alarmed. "Juliet, what wrong."  
  
Street closed her eyes, an incredible weakness coming over her. "I don't know. I feel...strange."  
  
Gren moved his hands over her body, trying to sense what was wrong with her. His hands stopped over her abdomen, feeling a small life-force there. He raised his eyes to hers in wonder. "You're carrying my child."  
  
"What? I can't be." Street said in disbelief, the sensations in her stomach intensifying. "Gren, what's happening to me?"  
  
He searched deeper into her body for the answer. "They baby is taking your energy." He explained. "You need to feed in order to keep both of you alive."  
  
"I can't feed, I'm not an Atavus or a hybrid."  
  
"And you won't become one while you carry my child." Gren was thinking of a way he could transfer his energy to her. He would need to feed again, and there wasn't much time. "Come, we must leave."  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Street asked, too weak to protest.  
  
"I'm saving you." Gren didn't embellish, he intended on feeding on one of the hotel guests.  
  
Just as he was heading to the door, one of the attendants walked in.  
  
"Is everything okay here?" She asked, concerned at seeing one of the quests so ill. "Does she require a doctor?"  
  
Gren smiled grimly. "No, she will be fine, momentarily." He settled Street into a chair and advanced in the soon to be dead human.  
  
The human tried to back away from him but Gren was too fast. Within seconds he had her pinned to the wall and was draining her lifeforce.  
  
When he was finished he turned back to Street and prepared for an energy transfer.  
  
Street shook her head. "No, you can't do this. I don't want it."  
  
"it needs to be done. You will not survive otherwise." Gren explained. "I'm giving you no choice in the matter." He placed his hands over her abdomen and transferred his energy to his baby, who soaked it up like a sponge.  
  
Street could feel the energy coursing through her body; taking away the weakness she had been feeling these past days.  
  
The colour came back to Street's face in a rush and Gren leaned back on his heels, breathing fast, like he had just run a marathon.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." Street told him sadly. She felt responsible for the woman he had killed to feed her.  
  
"Understand this, I will do whatever is in my power to keep my mate alive. Come now, you need to see an Atavus doctor."  
  
"No I don't. I'm not going anywhere with you."  
  
Gren's smile was not pleasant as he pulled her into the room housing the hybrid chamber and to the portal that lay within. "I'm doing this to save you." Gren told her as the blue rings took them to the mothership. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Street found herself lying in a medical unit, while an Atavus healer ran all sorts of tests on her and her baby  
  
"The child seems to be more Atavus than human." The healer said approvingly. At first he had seemed rather disgusted that Gren had not only slept with a human, but had taken one for his mate. "You're genes are strong."  
  
"It has always been with my line. Our child will be strong." Gren said in approval  
  
Street smiled shakily. She felt stronger than she had ever felt in her life, but she knew her strength came from another's life force. Street felt guilty, but there was a small part that relished in it. And it was the part that scared her most.  
  
"Can I get up now?" Street asked, uncomfortable, not really liking the Atavus healer looking at her child.  
  
The healer nodded. "You're going to need to rest. The baby needs energy, energy that you cannot provide for the two of you."  
  
"I will continue to supplement that energy." Gren interrupted. "It is my right."  
  
"Yes it is, but I can provide a serum that will provide the energy for the baby and the necessary vitamins you mate will need to aid her in carrying the child."  
  
"You have concerns for their safety?" Gren asked.  
  
"There has never been a child born of human and Atavus. I cannot know how her body will react to the changes."  
  
"What do you mean?" Street asked, alarmed.  
  
The healer shrugged. "We will not know until further into the pregnancy. I want her to come here every few days so I can monitor her progress and changes to her body."  
  
"I have a name you know." Street mumbled to herself.  
  
Gren nodded. "She will be here as required." He helped Street off the unit and took her to his room.  
  
"Do you think everything will be okay with the baby?" Street asked, holding her hand protectively over her abdomen.  
  
"Everything will be fine. I would not allow anything happen to either of you."  
  
Street rolled her eyes Gren was too arrogant; thinking that by sheer will he could prevent anything from happening to them.  
  
However, before Street could say anything, the door opened and Howlyn strolled imperiously in, heading towards Gren.  
  
"It is true then. The human carries your child."  
  
Gren nodded, bowing slightly. "Yes, my King."  
  
"I have sent Sandoval to recover all information on Lili Marquette and her Jaridian child."  
  
Gren looked pleased. "Then the probability that my child will survive is high."  
  
Howlyn agreed. "Yes, however she was permanently changed as a result."  
  
Street jumped in. "That doesn't mean that will happen to me. Jaridian's couldn't handle the earth's atmosphere. Vorjak had given Lili his blood to help her."  
  
"Then I will give you mine." Gren reasoned.  
  
Street's eyes widened. "You can't do that. Lili was given Jaridian blood before she was pregnant, your blood might harm the baby." She stalled.  
  
"The healer will know more." Howlyn informed her. Of course he wasn't thinking about Street's safety, he was thinking about Renee. He knew that she would come looking for her friend, again. This time when she came to the mothership, she wouldn't be leaving.  
  
"Juliet will be seeing him in a few days, we will broach the subject then."  
  
Street winced at Gren's use of her name, there was a reason she didn't go by it.  
  
"Look," she said. "I'm really tired, do you think the two of you could continue this somewhere else?"  
  
Howlyn hissed, such disrespect from a human, but a human he needed at the moment. If she were able to carry the child to term, then when the time came and Renee was his, he could continue his own line, with a strong woman by his side.  
  
Gren nodded and led her over to the bed. "You rest, I will send someone to you with your evening meal. Do not leave this room."  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" Street said sarcastically to his retreating figure. Well, she thought to herself, it looks like I'm back at square one. She knew that there was no way she could get herself out of this. She was in real trouble this time. Being stuck on the mothership was one thing, but being pregnant by an alien was something else entirely.  
  
Street spotted a global on one of the tables and immediately thought of Renee. She could still be at the spa with the hybrids. Street didn't know why, but she called Renee's global anyway, and was shocked when the woman herself answered.  
  
"Renee!" She cried. "What happened, how did you get out?"  
  
"Blew the place up." Renee answered simply. "What the hell happened to you? I've been worried sick."  
  
"I'm..." Street hesitated, knowing that Renee wasn't going to like the answer. "I'm on the mothership. Gren brought me here."  
  
"And you let him?" Renee demanded, shocked that her friend could get herself into the most difficult of situations.  
  
"I didn't have a choice at the time. I'm pregnant Renee." Street blurted out.  
  
"What?" Renee yelled. "How could you let this happen?"  
  
"I wasn't really thinking clearly at the time." Street said dryly.  
  
"I'm coming to get you." Renee informed her.  
  
"You can't," Street said sadly. "I have to stay here."  
  
"Why?" Renee demanded.  
  
"I need them."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"You don't understand, Renee. My baby is part Atavus."  
  
"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It needs to feed." Street told her quietly.  
  
Renee's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"That Atavus doctor says he can make me something to give the baby the energy it needs and give me the vitamins I need to help me carry it." When Renee stayed quiet, Street cried, "Say something!"  
  
"I'll talk to a doctor, see what I can do to help you. I'll figure something out." Renee sounded calm but there was a haunted look in her eyes that made Street feel extremely guilty.  
  
"Just be careful. Howlyn had a weird look in his eyes when he was here earlier."  
  
"Thanks for the advice."  
  
"Oh, and Renee? Do you think you could get all the info you can on Lili Marquette and what her pregnancy was like, what happened to her."  
  
Renee nodded, understanding in her eyes. "No problem. How should I contact you?"  
  
Street shook her head. "I'll contact you after I see the Atavus doctor in a few days. Don't take any risks for me."  
  
Street reluctantly turned off the global and hid it in one of the plants in the room before going to the bed and lying down in exhaustion.  
  
*****  
  
"You have given me hope, old friend." Howlyn told Gren as they made their way to the main deck.  
  
"Thankyou, my king." Gren answered, confused. "But may I ask how I did that?"  
  
"We don't need to stand on formality, Gren. Your family has served mine for a number of generations. You know you don't have to act this way."  
  
"That is true Howlyn. But I ask again, how did I give you hope?"  
  
"Your new mate, she's pregnant. That gives me hope for a certain human and I." Howlyn explained.  
  
"Renee Palmer." Gren put in. "If you'll permit me to say so Howlyn. I don't think she's suitable. She's intent on destroying our race. Why do you find that attractive?"  
  
"It's her determination, her passion that draws me to her. Once she is brought around to our way of thinking, she will make a strong queen for our people." Howlyn explained, a distinct gleam in his eyes as he thought about what he would do with Renee when she was finally his.  
  
And she would be his. He wasn't the King of the Atavus for no reason.  
  
"You intend to make her a hybrid." Gren surmised. "Doesn't the Taelon core energy inside her prevent you from doing that?"  
  
Howlyn waved it aside. "A mere obstacle to overcome. I have a team working on removing the core energy from her body. And if that fails, we will see what happens to your mate during her pregnancy."  
  
"You wish to see the changes she undergoes."  
  
"Yes," Howlyn responded, moving over to a console and bringing up the files for Lili Marquette. "As you can see here, while Lili Marquette was pregnant with her child, she began to take on the features of a Jaridian. Now, if that were to happen to your mate the changes could remain permanent. She could retain Atavan DNA in her system."  
  
Gren thought about that. If Street retained his DNA after giving birth, she could be more inclined to remain with him, be less reluctant to try and leave with their child. He searched through Lili Marquette's file. Stopping when he found, what he thought, was disturbing information.  
  
"It says that Lili Marquette's Jaridian characteristics disappeared after the birth. How do we know they will remain in Street?"  
  
"Lili Marquette was forever changed after the birth. Partially from the blood given to her by the Jaridian and the other was left over from her child." Sandoval answered as he arrogantly strolled onto the main deck.  
  
Howlyn hissed in frustration. "I don't recall summoning you, Sandoval. Why are you here?"  
  
"I have an update concerning Miss Palmer."  
  
"What is it?" Howlyn demanded.  
  
"She too is recovering all files regarding Lili Marquette. Apparently she also knows that Miss Street is pregnant."  
  
"That is not possible." Gren informed him. "Street didn't even know she was pregnant when I found her. Renee Palmer could not know."  
  
"Well it looks like you are mistaken. Juliet Street is an exceptionally intelligent woman; it is most likely she found a way to inform Renee of her condition."  
  
Howlyn smiled. "This will work for me. I will not have to go after Renee, she will come straight into my hands."  
  
"Renee Palmer is too smart to come here again." Sandoval started.  
  
"She will do whatever is in her power to get her friend back." Howlyn interrupted.  
  
"I will not permit my mate to depart the mothership. She cannot leave, it is too dangerous for her and the baby." Gren stated.  
  
"Of course," Howlyn agreed. "When Renee comes here I will have her before she can get anywhere near your mate."  
  
Sandoval watched the two Atavus as they discussed Renee Palmer and her techno friend, Street. Sandoval hoped that Renee would come to the ship, but he intended on finding her before Howlyn did, and when that happened he would ensure that Renee Palmer met with an unfortunate accident. He almost smiled at the thought. Finally he would get his revenge on the woman who had foiled his every attempt for control. 


End file.
